


A Five Star Plan

by tkbenjamin



Category: NCIS, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Tony was dead. Stiles was dead. But maybe not. Tony knew it was all Claudia’s fault.
Relationships: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Comments: 14
Kudos: 194
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	A Five Star Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292585](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F24292585).



> Written for the 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang  
> Artworks by the wonderful Penumbria

Tony was dead. He knew he was dead. Some asshole had attacked him while working a case and he was dead. But Jesus Christ being dead was uncomfortable. He was kinda cold. Laying on something hard and rough. His legs were hanging off the edge and something was covering his face. Was he in a body bag? And why was he hearing things? Voices? Sobbing? Crickets?

“Oh what the hell,” Tony groaned struggling to sit up. Something fell from his face and Tony looked around him. “Trees. Forest. Strange young people. What the actual fuck? Where am I? And who the hell are you?”

“Who the hell are you?” The young man with designer grade stubble growled at him. 

“I’m Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. And stop flashing those red eyes at me kid, or I’ll smack your nose with a rolled up newspaper. As soon as I can find one that is.”  
*****  
Stiles was dead. He knew he was dead. A bullet from a hunter had hit him. Yes it was wolfsbane but a bullet was a bullet. When it hit him he was screwed. He’d made it to the Nematon and bled out on it’s stump. Now he was dead. And he was cold. 

What the hell was that all about. No one ever said being dead was cold. And why did he feel like he was laying down. On something cold and hard. Something told Stiles he was in an enclosed space. He felt enclosed. And a little stifled too. Something was wrong. Stiles knew it. 

He heard a noise behind his head. Then he felt movement under him. Like he was sliding or something. He heard two voices. Speaking softly and sadly. Stiles didn’t have a quiet bone in his body. So staying still for an extended period of time was asking a lot. He made up his mind and started to struggle to sit up. He heard gasps and stifled screams. Then something opened in front of his face and Stiles saw two faces. One old. One young. Both men looked like they were seeing a ghost. The looks changed to pure confusion in less than a second. 

“Well who are you, young man? And how CD you get in my drawer?” The voice was English and cultured. 

“Umm. I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Who are you? Where am I? And. Ah, where’s my p-, I mean my friends and my dad?” 

“Well, my dear boy. This is rather awkward. I’m Dr. Mallard. This is my assistant Mr. Palmer and you are currently in my morgue at NCIS at the Navy Yard, in DC. Of course how you got here, in the drawer where we placed my good friend and colleague Agent Anthony DiNozzo is another matter entirely. Mr. Palmer, if you’d be so good as to call Agent Gibbs please. I believe he should be here.”

“Ahh, yeah sure Dr. Mallard.” Palmer headed to the phone. Dialling quickly. 

Stiles could hear the man splutter as he tried to explain. He sorta felt sorry for him. Or at least he would have if he wasn’t so freaked out himself. 

Finally he heard the Doc sigh and walk over to his assistant. Stiles watched him smile at the younger man gently before taking the receiver from him. “Jethro. I don’t care how important you think your investigation is. You need to come here. Now. Do you understand?” He was silent for a second. “Good. Come straight to Autopsy. Do not speak with Abigail. Do not bring the rest of the team. And do not dally. Thank you, my friend. We shall see you soon. And do drive safely won’t you?” He hung up carefully and his attention returned to Stiles. 

Stiles felt himself squirming and sat on his hands. “Umm, so…” he trailed off. 

“Indeed. I couldn’t have said it better myself. Well since you are here I might as well examine you and Mr. Palmer can help you out of that body bag.”

Stiles gave a shrug then shivered. “I’m sorry. Just cold I guess.”

“That’s not a surprise my dear boy. Not a surprise at all. Mr. Palmer will find you a blanket in just a moment.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip and let Palmer manoeuvre him onto the floor safely. His knees wobbled but the guy was surprisingly strong and kept him up, all the while helping Stiles step out of the huge black plastic zippy bag. Then he found himself climbing back onto the stainless steel table and Palmer taking the bag away. 

“Please tell me I was the first person in that bag,” Stiles said hopefully. 

Palmer turned to him a little wide-eyed. “Ah. Of course.”

Stiles sighed and shook himself. “Yeah Palmer, just keep on lying to me.”

“Well then.” Dr. Mallard clapped his hands together and walked the few steps to another room. He came back carrying a Doctors bag. He set it beside Stiles and fished in it for a few seconds, then pulled out a stethoscope and otoscope and a bag of tongue depressors. 

Before he knew it Stiles was being poked and prodded every which way by Dr. Mallard while Palmer got a tray with needles and syringes and tubes ready. 

“This had better be good Ducky. I got Tony’s killer to find. And who the hell?” An angry voice shouted. 

Stiles jumped so hard he almost flailed off the table. Two sets of hands, the only thing between him and the cold hard floor.   
*****  
“Scott! Scott! There you are. I got your message. Where’s Stiles? What are all you kids doing here? What’s going on?” The voice had a lot of authority but a slight quaver to it. 

“Umm over here sir,” the voice responding was that of an older teenager. 

Tony took a better look around him. Most of the people surrounding him were late stage teenagers. They all had a wild look about them. They were in various stages of bloody and wore ripped clothes. He looked down at what he was sitting on. A huge ass tree trunk. Looking around him he saw other trees, so he was in a forest. Huh. 

Beside him he could hear a furious whispered conversation between the kid Tony thought was Scott and Red Eyes. Then an older man in a Sheriff’s uniform pushed through the crowd and walked up to the two. His gaze roaming frantically over everyone time and again. 

“Okay. Someone had better tell me what’s going on.” His voice was flat. Edged with anger and worry. 

Red eyes turned to him for a split second but Tony noticed how his eyes had become normal as soon as the older man had walked up. He wouldn’t look the Sheriff in the eye. He kept his face averted. Tony read a million emotions on the guy. Fear. Sadness. Loss. Distrust. Worry. Bravado. He also saw the exact second the guy made up his mind and started to withdraw into his shell and start to turn away. “Oh. I wouldn’t go anywhere. Alpha,” Tony said firmly. He felt everyone with him stiffen and turn to him. 

He sighed and pulled off his tee shirt. “Someone step up here and tell me if there’s a Southern Cross on my shoulder that’s glowing,” he said with a sigh and waited. Finally a redhead stepped carefully to his side and skirted the tree trunk. She stopped directly behind him and her gasp let him know what she’d found. 

“Well, fuck me sideways on a brick. It was all true. She actually fucking did it. Claudia’s 5 star plan.” Tony was amazed. “Where is she? Do you guys know her? Claudia Gajos? She’s probably married now with at least one kid seeing as how this activated.” He indicated his back. He watched a procession of strangers walk behind him. The only ones that didn’t were the Sheriff and the Alpha. 

“Claudia Gajos was my wife. She died years ago. How did you know her? What the hell is going on? And where, is, my, son?” The last came out through gritted teeth. 

“Shit. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I will explain what I can. I promise. But first I need to make a phone call to check if I'm right. And a coffee and some food wouldn’t go amiss.” He patted his pockets hoping to find his cell phone but found them empty. Not even a wallet. 

Something landed in his lap. “Just dial.”

Tony looked up to see the Alpha glaring at him. He nodded his thanks and picked the cell up. Dialling from memory and hoping he was right. 

“Gibbs. Who’s this?” Gibbs' voice over the phone sounded angry and exhausted. 

“Boss,” Tony choked out. 

“Who. Is. This.” Gibbs growled. 

“Boss don’t hang up. It’s really me. Really Tony. Look I can explain. Please. Umm I’m assuming they took my bbbody to Ducky. So ah well there should be a teenager there instead of me. Judging by his friends here, he should be approximately between sixteen and nineteen. Don’t arrest him or anything. He didn’t do anything wrong. Well I don’t think he did. Actually he’s the son of a local Sheriff. So look after him yeah. Look I will head home and help sort all of this out, just as soon as I know where I am that is. Just. Please. Umm. Boss…” he trailed off, relaxing when he finally heard Gibbs sigh. 

“Okay Tony. Okay. Humph. Is the father with you?” He asked. 

“Ah yeah?” 

“Good hand the phone to him. I’ll hand it to his kid. This kid talks as much as you do.” 

Tony heard the grin in Gibbs' voice and couldn’t stop from smiling softly. He heard Gibbs pull the phone from his ear. Tony held his own cell out to the Sheriff. “I think someone needs to talk to you,” he said softly and watched the man take the cellphone gingerly and place it to his ear. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

The man’s knees buckled. Another man moved fast to shore him up. Pulling the Sheriff into his own body to do so. Tony was trying to look everywhere at once, and saw everyone relax. He saw the Alpha sink slowly to his knees. 

Tony couldn’t help but feel for the guy. He carefully slid off his tree trunk and took the couple of steps needed to lay a hand on his shoulder. “Can’t blame ya kid. Welcome to All the Fuckedupedness 101.”

“You know the class well?” The Alpha snorted. 

“Oh man. I could be the god damned teacher.” Tony answered with a crooked grin on his face. “But now I really need food and coffee. Is there a diner or something nearby?”

The young Alpha stood back up carefully. “We thought Sti-Stiles was dead. We found him on the trunk. He’d been shot and bled out. We were out, in the Preserve. A training session. We were sort of playing around really, just having some fun. Hunters. Not the local ones we’ve got an accord with but strangers. They shot at us, but we couldn’t smell them. Peter thinks they were using long range weapons, snipers. Even with the woods there are clearings. We were in one when it all started. We scattered. Sti-Stiles was with me. He was my responsibility, but he sent me off to hunt down the hunters. Said he was just going to hunker down and wait it out. He’d use his mojo if they got close to him and take them out. Fighting long range, he hasn’t trained for that, especially not at night and he didn’t want to risk hitting one of us. So I said okay and I left him. I thought he was safe. I’m such an idiot. I should never have left him, but he can be so persuasive, you know? Half the time I barely question what he says anymore, he’s saved our asses so many times. When I couldn’t find a solid trail to lead to our attackers, I went back to find him, but he wasn’t there. I tracked him to the Nemeton. I found him there. I couldn’t hear a pulse. He.” The young man cleared his throat roughly. “He was gone. I put my jacket over his face. We. I didn’t even notice the others finding us. And Scott must, must have contacted the Sheriff. But it was my fault. I was too late. Always too late.”

Tony heard pain and loss. His grief was something one could touch and grab hold of. He set his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “There are limits to what we can do. No matter how hard we try, we’re all limited. I’m sure the Sheriff would agree with me.”

The Sheriff snorted and pushed the cell phone into Tony’s chest. “Your boss.”

“Right,” Tony said and put the cellphone up to his ear. “Boss?”

“Get your ass back home DiNozzo. Then you can explain what’s going on,” Gibbs ordered.

“Right boss. As soon as I figure out where I am.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the man that had shored up the Sheriff called out waving his cell phone at him. 

“Seems like someone is already taking care of that Boss. I’ll send Abbs a confirmation text as soon as I have details?” Tony asked.

“Fine,” Gibbs said. “But call me and tell me too.”

Tony swallowed his surprise at the request. Gibbs never wanted the tiny details. “Umm, sure Boss. You gonna meet me at the airport?” Tony teased, letting a little flirt out.

“If you’re coming by plane, probably. If you’re driving in then you’re on your own DiNozzo.” 

Tony could have sworn he heard a happy smile in his boss’s voice, almost like he was flirting back. He shook himself out of it when he realised there was no one at the other end of the line. Gibbs in typical fashion, had hung up. With a shrug he handed the cell back to the Alpha and looked around at everyone. “Well, umm, food? I really am starving. Then maybe some questions and answers?”

“We have around two hours before we can fly out. Plenty of time to feed our unexpected guest and get some coffee. After the night we’ve just had a round of burgers and curly fries wouldn’t go amiss. I’m Peter Hale. Our Alpha is Derek Hale, my nephew. And the Sheriff is Noah Stilinski. We can finish the introductions when we are seated. We have as they say, all night.” 

Derek gave a half snort half growl and walked over to the tree trunk. He bent down and picked up a leather jacket. Tony had dropped it when he sat up. Derek wiped his hand over it, then shrugged it on. He blinked and sniffed at the collar, then looked back at Tony. “I can only smell Stiles on it, not you. Why?” 

“Kid, I’m fucked if I know. Let's just add that to the long list of the weird shall we? Now food, really, starving man here.”

Derek nodded once and led the way out of the woods. Tony followed in the middle of a group of people ranging in age from middle aged to late teens. He was tired. He was confused, but he was alive. Oh how he wished Claudia was still alive so he could have her answer some questions, like maybe a hundred or so of them.  
*****  
The other kids, they’d been introduced as Scott, Stiles’ bff apparently, Erica and Boyd, Isaac, Lydia and Jackson, Peter and Derek. Tony had let his gaze sit on each of the kids. Scott had issues, somewhat similar to Tony’s own. The kid had Daddy issues practically tattooed on his forehead. He reminded Tony of himself as a teenager. Chafing at authority, yet needing acknowledgement from them at the same time. That was where the similarities ended however, Scott had such a god damned martyr complex. And the amount of blame and resentment he held towards the Hales was astounding. Tony could foresee trouble for the kid in the not too distant future if he didn’t get his head out of his ass. 

Erica, Boyd and Isaac reminded Tony of a terrible trio of puppies, needing love and family. A home. And he saw Peter and Derek trying to give them that. Erica and Boyd had apparently died. Some asshole had killed them and Stiles had found a way to bring them back. Tony figured it was some super charged CPR, and considering he was Claudia’s son it wouldn’t surprise him one bit. Lydia and Jackson? Well, rich, spoilt and deadly, well at least that described Lydia. Jackson met most of those precepts, except he wasn't as deadly. Tony remembered an old movie, it went something like “The female of the Species is Deadlier than the male.” That description fit Lydia and Jackson like a glove. 

The Beacon Hills Pack. a group of young people with as many issues as one could think of. They had so much to learn. Derek needed a mentor of some type at least. An Alpha’s Alpha? Alpha training 101? Tony bit back a snort of laughter at the thought. 

They ended up having a late dinner of burgers at the diner. Tony picked up the pack were trying to desperately shield Noah from their reality. After a half hour of beating that bush to death Tony’d had enough.

He looked at Noah Stilinski. The man hadn’t gone home to change. Hadn’t let Tony out of his sight, almost like he felt if he lost track of Tony then he’d never find his son again. Tony understood the feeling. When you were drowning you grabbed at anything that could become your life line.

With a happy sigh at his full belly Tony grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth. He set his gaze on Derek until the Alpha looked back. “Derek, trying to hide things from your local Sheriff is just plain stupid. Especially when his son is important to your pack, and is in your pack. Hell, Noah should have been the first person you needed in your corner, just in case of a shit show. And secondly, the man was married to Claudia Gajos. She was only my T.A. and friend and she told me about most of this stuff, can you imagine what she would have told her husband, probably before they were even married?”

Noah had simply leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, a tiny smirk floating around his lips. “Claudia might have decided to hide things from Stiles until he was older, but she didn’t hide much from me. After she died I made myself stay out of it, mainly from fear truthfully, and I wasn’t sure about the process of introducing myself. So I kept out of your business. I even tried to corner Stiles to get him to clue me in, but I apparently raised a slippery little asshole, and believe me there shall be conversations about everything. I should have pushed harder, should have told you I knew at least a bit about you and your family. I didn’t. I stayed out of it and that stupid decision is on me. But like Tony said, I’m not an innocent here, just tell me already.”

Things had gone a lot more smoothly from there. Tony and Noah had soon learned everything whether they wanted to or not.  
*****  
Tony smirked at him when their eyes met, casting a gaze quickly at Peter Hale who was almost glued to the Sheriff’s side and had been all night. Noah shrugged slightly and ignored Peter when he glanced up from his cell phone. Noah himself had been on a laptop since they’d left the diner. Reading the files of the Hale fire. He knew Peter had taken care of everyone he knew had been involved, but the Sheriff in him wanted to make sure. “I’m going to have to go through most of my files, just to make sure the right people have been arrested,” Noah sighed.

“I wouldn’t stress it too much. Most crimes are non supernatural in nature. Most supernatural beings like to stay under the radar. I’ve been a cop for years. Most crimes easily boil down to one human asshole committing a crime against another human asshole.”

Noah nodded and with a thoughtful look turned his attention back to his reading. 

The private plane touching down woke Tony up. He’d fallen asleep just after his conversation with Noah and his companions had let him be. He stretched and looked around him. Peter had told him the address of the private airfield they’d land in and Tony had called Gibbs to give him all the information he had before texting it all to Abbi. One of the crew opened the door as soon as they came to a stop and Tony saw the stairs pull up. Not for the first time he glanced at Peter Hale and wandered about the man. Was he on the up and up? Was he rich? A criminal? He’d told them he was borrowing the plane from a friend, but the crew all seemed to know him, and Derek didn’t seem concerned at all.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. “Okay so, my boss is probably going to be out there waiting for us. He’s not been read in on the supernatural situation. Yet. But that is about to change big time. If we’re lucky he’ll believe us. If I’m lucky I’ll still have my job. If I’m really lucky, a friendship hasn’t been blown out of the water and he’ll still trust me on his six. Either way, be on your best behaviour and take your lead from me. I know that’s going to grate, but Gibbs is not a man you want as an enemy. Just to put things into perspective. When the government needs a Sniper, he’s on the speed dial. If he’d been hunting you guys tonight, none of you would have made it out of your Preserve.”

Red eyes flashed at Tony from Derek and blue flashed from Peter and Tony sighed at the fear he saw them trying to hide. “Look Gibbs is a hard man but a good man. It will be fine. Just don’t lose your cool, and Peter, do not try to bribe him.” Tony undid his seatbelt and stood up, heading for the stairs. He touched shoulders reassuringly as he went. He stepped out onto the first step and looked down. Gibbs stood there, leaning on a minivan and Tony couldn’t stop the bark of laughter. He dimly felt the others crowding in behind him and heard a few whispers. He climbed down the stairs and walked up to his boss.

“You’ve got some explaining to do DiNozzo,” Gibbs said flatly.

“Yes boss,” Tony agreed. Then he found his air leaving his lungs when he was roughly pulled into Gibbs’ arms for an honest to goodness hug. Tony melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ waist and hung on tightly.

“God Tony. I saw you get hit. Saw you die. Helped put you in the body bag myself. Felt the rest of me die with you. But you’re alive. I’m so glad you’re alive. Not sure I want to know how, but thank god, you’re alive.” Gibbs’ voice was soft and breaking in his ear. Tony clutched Gibbs tighter and held the other man as he wept into his shoulder. 

After a couple of minutes Gibbs gave an awkward sniff and pulled back. Tony let him go. He patted his pockets for a handkerchief or at least a tissue. He found nothing in his pockets, again and wondered where all his stuff had gone. He heard Gibbs sigh and looked up. Gibbs had just finished wiping his eyes with his handkerchief, he folded it over and to Tony’s surprise Gibbs moved forward and wiped Tony’s eyes for him.

“Even when you’ve been crying, you’re still pretty DiNozzo,” Gibbs smirked.

Tony blinked at him. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Yeah Tony. And I should have told you sooner. Should have told you a lot of things sooner. Now let's get your new friends in the minivan, it's almost dawn and we could all use some rest.” Gibbs made a motion to the van behind him. 

Tony snorted.

“What’s so funny?” Gibbs questioned.

“Not sure which is funnier, the thought of you driving a minivan or the thought of Peter riding in one,” Tony answered.

“Oh hell that’s an easy answer. Just take a look at Peter’s face.” The voice was Erica’s.

Tony turned around and got a good look at Peter’s face. He burst out laughing. It looked like Peter couldn’t decide whether he was mortified or terrified. “Okay folks. The sooner we get on the bus the sooner we get this party started. Where are we headed, boss?”

“Well I borrowed our ride from the motor pool. So we head back to NCIS. Ducky wants to check you out. We’ll get some of the questions answered and take it from there,” Gibbs said.

Tony clapped his hands and started pushing people to the mini van’s open door. “Get in folks and buckle up, we’re in for a fast ride.”

Gibbs snorted and got behind the steering wheel, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“So Boss,” Tony began. “How much paperwork am I gonna have to fill out to come back to life?”

Gibbs hands on the wheel tightened and he pursed his lips before blowing out a breath. “Ducky put a hold on the majority of your paperwork already. Abbi is hunting down the rest. We’ll get it sorted. But you gotta promise me something DiNozzo.”

“What Gibbs?” Tony asked.

“Stop fucking dieing on me!” Gibbs' voice was a low growl. “It's happened one time too many Tony. The plague. That car bomb. This bullshit. No more. No more Tony. I can’t take any more,” the last was a whisper.

Tony reached over and put his hand on Gibbs’ shoulder. “Boss…” he was at a loss for words.

Gibbs glanced over to him and quickly laid his own hand over Tony’s. He gave him a slow nod then returned his attention to the road. “I know it's not your fault Tony. Any of it. I know. But I can’t lose you too. Do you understand me? Not you too.”

“It’s a dangerous job, Gibbs. I don’t want to die, but you know the odds, the risks. You live with them too,” Tony reminded the other man.

“Yeah but trouble doesn’t follow my ass around like a horny teenager,” Gibbs griped.

Tony almost choked on the image. “Boss, I know I’ve got a great ass, but I’m pretty sure no teenager is following it around.”

Gibbs sent him a side eye but said nothing.

Tony winced. “Well even if some teen was after my ass, they wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Why not?” Gibbs asked.

Gibbs' voice sounded serious to Tony’s ears.

“Umm because I’m not after a toy boy?”

“Then what are you after Tony?” Gibbs asked.

Tony swallowed hard and chuckled a little. “Boss,” he whined.

Gibbs cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Now or never Tony. I’m still your superior here, so it's up to you, now or never.”

Tony stared wide-eyed at the other man. Had he just heard what he’d thought he’d heard? He leaned over slightly to run his fingers through Gibbs’ silver hair and bit his lips when Gibbs pushed into his touch. “Will I get it if I say it?” he whispered.

“As much or as little as you want Tony,” Gibbs whispered back. Then he reached back for Tony’s hand and took it. Slowly he brought it to his lips and gently kissed the inside of Tony’s wrist.

Tony muffled a groan with his other hand. “Get it together DiNozzo,” he told himself and heard snickers from all around him, the Hale pack and Gibbs having obviously heard him. “Shut up all of you,” he groused. “We’re almost there.”

“Tony’s right. We are almost there. So first things first. Ducky has sent Palmer home. He and Abbi are the only ones who are supposed to be in Autopsy right now, unless one of the teams has a big case. I haven’t asked them but I wouldn’t be surprised if they know something about werewolves. So don’t take offence to any prying questions. They mean well,” Gibbs told them as he slid into a parking spot.

Tony blinked in surprise. Behind him he felt the Hale pack stiffen. He looked back and saw wary eyes watching him. “Okay, just take it easy. Answers for everything are about to happen. Okay, just stay calm.”

“Very, very soon Agent DiNozzo. Or I'm just going to grab Stiles and we’ll leave a bloodbath behind us as we go,” Derek’s voice was a little above a growl.

Gibbs turned in his seat. “There’s not going to be a bloodbath. We’ll all get to tell our stories in a few minutes. Now let's get inside. I’m worried about leaving Stiles and Abbi alone in a room for too long.”

Tony winced and made to stand. “That bad?” he asked.

Gibbs made a so so motion with his hand.

“You heard the Boss, let's get inside,” Tony clapped his hands.

“What’s wrong with leaving Stiles with this Abbi person? Is she dangerous?” Derek demanded. “What will she…?”

“She won’t do anything to him. But having them unsupervised for any amount of time? I’m not sure the world can take it,” Gibbs' voice was rueful.

“Is this Abbi any good with computers?” Noah asked warily.

“Genius level hacker and then some,” Tony answered.

“Crap,” Noah said and made for the door of the minivan. “Let's get in there. One genius level hacker and one Stiles in a government building with access to computers and government encryptions. I’m surprised the world hasn’t blown up yet. Let's move people, let's move.” Noah practically pushed everyone out of the van.

“That bad boss?” Tony whispered as Gibbs grabbed his hand for a second.

“You have no idea. They were discussing nuclear fusion and something that sounded like a headlong collision and bringing people back from the dead, if you get to them in something like six months before I left to pick you up,” Gibbs told him, as he led the way to their destination.

“You mean the hadron collider?” he asked and watched Gibbs shrug. “Oh boy, and the dead thing? I’m pretty sure that kid’s a mini Claudia,” Tony whispered to himself. He heard snickers behind him and turned in time to see Peter elbow a worried looking Derek.

“Your Mate is always the handful,” Peter told him with a smirk.

“He’s not-” Derek was cut off as Peter span him around to face him.

“Only because you’re too afraid to tell him. To claim him. He won’t refuse you nephew. His feelings for you are crystal clear. As are yours for him. Now do us all a favour and make a god damned move, before something happens and you lose him. Like could have happened today.”

“Peter, what if I lose him anyway?” Derek’s voice was so small he sounded like a child who needed reassurance from his elders.

“Then nephew mine, you’ll have had the love of the one perfect for your soul and you’ll move on with your life, never past it, the man you’ll have been until that moment will always remain there, in that point in time. A new man will emerge from the wreckage and carry on a new life. You’ll never be the same, but denying the gift that Mother Moon has given you would be sacrilege. I understand why you never tried to claim him before, but he’s not a child anymore Derek and Stiles was always meant to be yours, from the day he was born.” Tony watched the two men and listened to what Peter said, his advice could be applicable to more than one person tonight.

Derek finally straightened his shoulders and nodded. “Right,” he said and took a step forward. Then he stopped and glanced back at his uncle. “Oh by the way, I don’t want any details of your about to begin sex life with the Sheriff. Got it?”

“Of course nephew, of course,” Peter began, as Derek made to move forward again, Peter added. “There are just some things a man should not know about his father in law.”

Tony burst out laughing and Derek almost tripped over his own feet. “Such a troll,” Tony chuckled then followed the two men as they passed him into Autopsy.  
*****  
“Daddy!”

They had all just entered Autopsy. There was an exclamation and a blur. And Noah Stilinski had an armful. 

Noah had his arms around a young man in green scrubs. Abbi was leaning on Ducky. Gibbs was leaning against a wall and Tony made his way over to him. He leaned on the wall beside Gibbs, then carefully slid over until he was leaning on Gibbs. Gibbs set his feet for better purchase and slowly slid and arm behind Tony’s back.

“Are we on call for the next few?” Tony asked softly.

“Got us taken off for a week as soon as we wrap up. Why?” Gibbs asked softly.

“I’m thinking about a nice soft bed and a grumpy hard marine. Got any ideas?” Tony teased.

“Depends,” Gibbs answered.

“On?’ Tony asked.

“On who the Marine is. And if he’s still active service or retired.” Gibbs’ thumb hooked into Tony’s belt loop.

“Oh, retired, works for NCIS now,” Tony told him. “Has this glorious silver hair and everything. I figured he could give me a real good working over in bed tonight. Think he’s up to it?”

Gibbs’ smirk was pure evil. “I think so. But I don’t think he’s into one night stands.”

“Good. Cause I was thinking about something really permanent,” Tony told him.

“Sounds perfect. You giving the Marine a good work over sounds perfect too, ” Gibbs said around a grin.

Tony shivered and moved in closer for a second. “It does sound perfect,” he sighed. “Do you think they’ve finished squealing?” He asked as Stiles was set on his feet again having done at least one round of his friends and family. The squealing involved had rivalled Abbi at her best. When everyone's attention turned to Gibbs and Tony again Tony knew it was time to make some explanations. Just where to start?

The decision was made for him as Derek pinned Gibbs with a glare. “You know. Now explain how you know.”

Gibbs strolled over to a stool and sat on it. “My first wife, Shannon. She was a human member of the Reilly Pack. A small family pack from close to Stillwater. Hunters decided to take out some smaller packs some years ago. They killed Shannon and my daughter. Made it look like a hit. Hired a hitman even. Then they took out the rest of the pack. I only survived because I was deployed at the time.”

Tony gaped and grabbed Gibbs hand, squeezing it roughly. No wonder Gibbs had never really moved on, he hadn't just lost his wife and daughter, he’d lost a whole family network of love and support.

Derek and Peter seemed to understand. “Our condolences on your pack Gibbs. We share in your pain and loss.” The words were formal as they left Derek’s lips. After a second Ducky was in the spotlight. “Doc?”

“Oh my dear boy, I’ve worked everywhere in this great big world. The wonders I’ve seen, the horrors I’ve beheld. There is very little in this life I have not seen. However, in my day I knew Margaret Jane Carlisle. I treated her son for Wolfsbane poison and was at one time the closest they had to a physician. Of course when I left London that all changed. I believe Abigail, it's your turn now.” He turned to face the woman beside him. 

Tony winced as she squealed and bounced around. The words demented, bunny and speed were whispered among the Hale pack and Tony grinned.

“Well I’ve never met any Werewolves before. I’ve seen all the movies though and Oh My God the books are mainly amazing. But nope never met any before but I don’t care. This is just awesome. Awesome. And now I know you’re real and there are human pack members, I can maybe find a pack. Maybe,” she sounded curious and worried and excited all at once.

Tony worried for any pack who thought they could calm her down, it wouldn’t happen.

“Are you ready to explain now. We’ve waited long enough I think,” Noah’s voice was patient but that of a man that wanted answers and Tony felt every gaze settle on him. He straightened from Gibbs’ shoulder and put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks for waiting so long. I really didn’t want to tell the same story twice or more. I met Claudia Gajos at college. She was my TA in Human Behaviour and Society. We hit it off. Got along really well. She called me the baby brother she wanted but not got. Not sure if she had a baby brother or not, even now. Anyway most of our weekends were spent together in some way. Sometimes doing class work. Sometimes just hanging out or on double dates, we never dated, it was just too awkward. 

“One Saturday night we’d both been stood up so we got to drinking. Got plastered. Blind even. She told me stuff, about the supernatural world, arcane magic. All this esoteric stuff, then she told me that her son’s life and mine would be linked and one day we would save each other and she had a 5 star plan to do it. She ripped off my shirt and started poking at my shoulder. Bam, and my shoulder felt it was on fire. When the heat went she was grinning. I touched what I could of the area, but could never feel anything.

“I chalked it all up to too much drink. She explained as much as she could or maybe wanted to about the supernatural stuff. Tried to explain the differences between Weres, Creatures, Elementals, Witches, Sorcerers, Sparks and stuff I can’t even remember now. It blew my mind, but a part of me... I wish I had now. Sorry Claudia,” he said looking up. ”Anyway we went our separate ways after college and I forgot all about it, until now. Looks like Claudia and her five star plan was real after all.”

“Wait. Just what the hell? Dad? Daddy, please explain this to me,” Stiles’ voice slowly dwindled.

Noah turned to him and pulled him into his side, kissing his temple. Then he sighed and looked at Derek. He pointed a finger at him. “You there,” he said ominously.

Tony saw Derek stiffen and look wary. The rest of his pack, including Stiles tensed as well. Then Tony saw Noah smile softly, he saw Gibbs had a similar expression and he relaxed. It looked like the older men understood something.

Noah crooked his finger at Derek. “Get your Alpha ass over here. You’ve just been itching to get your hands on Stiles and make sure he’s alright. So get over here and do it. I’m not blind kid or deaf. Never have been. I’ve also seen the hickies Stiles keeps trying to hide. So come here and make sure he’s okay. Also considering those hickies and now that I’m in the know, I assume there’s going to be a certain ceremony under a full moon very soon?”

Stiles gasped and reddened. Derek looked sheepish but grateful. He was over to Stiles’ side in a second. His hands skimming Stiles's body and sniffing his neck. “The only ceremony I know of under a full moon is a Mating one,” Stiles muttered even as he angled his neck so Derek had better access. 

Derek moved to Stiles ear and whispered something that had Stiles stiffening then punching the Alpha in the shoulder before pulling him back in.

“You have so many questions to answer Sour Wolf. Just you wait till we get home,” Stiles said almost ominously but not once releasing his grip on Derek.

“What’s he doing?” Tony whispered to Gibbs.

“Couple of things. Scenting him, that's a pure pack thing, like claiming, owning but not in a bad way. The other, well, wolves can smell injury, pain, that sort of thing. And apparently they’re Mates and the Alpha didn’t tell him.” Gibbs whispered back.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Claudia told me stuff, but not everything.”

Gibbs grinned. “Think married with no possibility for divorce. Think, soulmates and destiny.”

Tony nodded and kept watching. “I never put much stock in Claudia’s stories. I believed her, sorta but I never thought I’d see any of it. This is wild. And you knew about all of this and never said anything.”

Gibbs cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “When I lost Shannon and Kelly, I lost more than just family, I lost family, wife and child and then I lost the Pack. Everything. All at once. I couldn’t cope. So I stopped thinking about it. I stopped. I stopped everything so I could live, otherwise I’d have thrown myself into the graves after them, but that’s not what they would have wanted. A Pack wants and needs all of its members to survive and go on. To survive. In a way I did, but I let them down by not letting their memory strengthen me. Let it give me purpose. Instead I buried them, buried it and buried myself, metaphorically.”

Tony blinked at him. “I actually get it but I’m in shock.”

“What part are you in shock about?” Gibbs asked, curious.

“I’m shocked so many words have come out of your mouth at one time,” Tony grinned unrepentantly at him. Gibbs chuckled and raised one hand to the back of Tony’s head. Tony braced himself for the smack to come, instead he groaned lightly as his hair was tugged at gently. “Mmmm, I like that.”

“Good, get used to it,” Gibbs smirked wickedly.

Tony smiled and turned his attention back to everything going on around them.

Noah was talking to Stiles, telling him about his mother. Stuff Claudia had hidden from him for some reason.  
*****  
Stiles sat there stoically listening to his father speak about his dead mother. The stories she’d told his dad, things about the family that Stiles had never met. He didn’t know whether to be mad as hell or intrigued. He’d shelve his reactions until later, then he could have a breakdown of epic proportions. He glanced up at Tony. The guy his mom had linked him too. Tony looked back at him and gave him a commiserating shrug. Yeah Tony wasn’t having any better of a day. He’d just found out his life was tied to someone else’s. Found out those weird stories his friend, Stiles’ mother no less, had told him all those years ago over drinks and getting drunk had been true. “Dude,” Stiles called out and gave a long sigh. 

“Gotcha, my man,” Tony sighed back and strolled over. He opened his arms and Stiles walked right into them. “Looks like I got a baby brother. Always wanted one of those. But I think I’ll take your dad over mine. Mine’s a real piece of work,” Tony whispered into the young man’s ear.

Stiles chuckled wetly into Tony’s shoulder. “Sucks you know. Stuff I never knew about my own mother. Stuff she hid from me. Stuff I hid from dad, stuff I never needed to hide. Fuck, it just sucks so bad.”

“Well now you don’t have to hide anything. You can lean on others for support. Talk to your dad, he’s a great guy. Be honest. And I’m pretty sure you got me and Gibbs on your team now too. All this law enforcement and Ducky and Abbi. Kid, that’s a lot of fire power for your Pack.” Tony wasn’t even joking.

Stiles pulled back and stared at him. “Oh my God. Oh my God. You’re right. You’re right. Oh. Umm, all that Caff Pow she drinks. Is she even human?”

Tony narrowed his eyes to look at Abbi who was grinning happily. “We think she’s approximately 90% caffeine at this point and 5% blood. I don’t even want to think about the other 5%. But she’s cool too. You’ll like her. Promise. ”

Stiles sniffed and went back to where his father and Derek were waiting for him. He leaned against his father’s side and took Derek’s hand in both of his, pulling it into his chest. He slowly gave Peter the side eye while the other Werewolf stood just behind his father. “Two words for you Peter. Wolfsbane bullets. I have them. I will use them. If you hurt my dad, your days are numbered.”

Peter looked at Stiles solemnly, then nodded his head once. “Understood and accepted. I’d expect nothing less.”

Tony felt someone hook into the back of his pants and then he was being reeled into Gibbs body. “Miss me?” he asked over his shoulder.

Gibbs grunted then kissed the back of his head. “Yes,” he said softly.

Tony grinned happily. He looked around him and sighed. “Okay folks, back to work. Is there a connection besides the obvious between me and Stiles? Why did this spell activate now? Was it because we both died?”

Abbi took a step forward and walked to a computer. She played with the mouse until she had an active screen. “Tim brought in the guy that shot you. We think it was a revenge kill for when you arrested him. You took him down years ago back in Baltimore. He didn’t believe in good behaviour so his sentence kept getting extended until a couple of months ago. Then he’s out and well, then he, you know, shot you.”

“Name?” Tony asked.

“Roberto Calaveras,” she answered.

Tony heard the collective gasps. “What?”

Peter put down his phone. “The Calaveras are a Hunter family. They live to hunt and kill werewolves. We’ve dealt with them before. They are ruthless. I’ve actually been in contact with Chris Argent, the local Hunter from Beacon Hills. He’s heard word of a rogue group of hunters in the area. He thinks they might be Calaveras.”

“Why didn’t he say something before?” Derek growled.

Peter waved his phone at him. “They came in unsanctioned. An unauthorised hunt. Bypassed the channels that they were supposed to use. In other words, nephew mine, they didn’t ask for permission and so Chris didn’t know they were in town until he caught sight of one of the minions at a coffee shop and then I told him about what happened in the woods. He put two and two together and tracked them down. I told him to not engage and stay safe. We can’t afford our pact to be destroyed because Chris gets himself killed. As it is there is no one there to protect him or back him up if he needs it.”

“I should have stayed behind,” Scott said earnestly.

All eyes turned to him, but it was Derek that spoke. “You have to make up your mind McCall. Are you Pack or not? You're Hale bit, so that makes you Pack automatically. But it was against your will, so if you want out, you can make that choice. It's not a choice we recommend. Being Omega is dangerous, but it is your choice.”

Scott looked sullen. “Not much of a choice.”

“Probably not kid,” Gibbs spoke up. “Let me ask you something. What did you gain after you were bit and what did you lose? Cause that’s the question you got to ask yourself. Make a list. When I married into the Pack, I got instant family. Instant back up. Someone was always on my side. Someone was always there to help. To talk. To listen. Argue with. Laugh with. Unconditional acceptance. When I lost them, I lost all of that and then myself. Being Pack ain’t easy, ain’t safe. But not having it is even harder. Just think about it. I was always a bastard, but I got hard, vengeful after they were all taken from me. So think long and hard. Pack is, family and more, friendship and then some.”

“Why didn’t you look for another Pack? After,” Derek asked softly.

Gibbs shrugged. “Felt like I didn’t deserve it. Felt like I let Shannon’s Pack down, even though I wasn’t there.”

Derek nodded. “You blamed yourself. I can get that.”

Gibbs nodded. 

Tony felt him sigh then pulled him in closer for a few seconds. Needing to change the subject Tony focussed on the matter of his shooter. “I sort of remember Roberto Calaveras. Robbie C, he was a small time dealer. Nothing to write home about. I took him down for manufacture and possession, I think. He tried to bribe me, then threatened the DA and judge on the case. The man had a suitcase of stupid and a chip on his shoulder a mile wide. Judge sent him down and I think gave him ten years?”

Abbi nodded. “Ten years, but like you said a suitcase of stupid. The guy was not hit by the smart tree. He kept getting in trouble. Fights. Dealing. Even a manslaughter here and there, he pled self defence. Anyway ten years got extended to twenty and then here we are. He tracked you down a couple of weeks after he got out and came after you last night.”

“So are these Calaveras, yours and mine related?” Tony asked Derek.

The Alpha sighed. “Safer to assume all Calaveras are related. We need to know what's going on.”

“Then I suggest I have a little talk with the one who shot Tony,” Peter grinned showing all of his very white teeth. 

Tony chuckled. “Not sure we can do that.” He looked at Gibbs, expecting confirmation. But Gibbs was squinting, his lips pursed in thought. “Gibbs? What are you thinking? We can’t…”

Gibbs shrugged. “Bending the rules isn’t new to me Tony, you know that.” He looked to Abbi. “Abbs?”

She turned to him then back to the computer. She tapped for a few seconds then nodded. “I’ve already cut the feed from here, and wiped out whatever had been recorded, ever since Stiles came out of the drawer. Did you want me to cut the cameras in the interrogation room?

Gibbs nodded. Tony looked around them and quickly took Gibbs' shoulder, pulling him away from the others. 

“Huh? What is it, Tony?” Gibbs asked, looking worried.

“Are you really about to let Peter question a suspect? Peter’s a civilian. You can't do that. It would drown our case before it’s even started.” Tony told him urgently.

“Tony,” Gibbs sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. “Tony, there isn’t a chance in hell that there is ever going to be a case. How the hell do you think we could explain any of it? Sweetheart, we can’t. And you know it. We’ve been lucky these past years to only pick up mundane cases, otherwise our close rate would truly suck.

“And Peter might be a civilian, but I’m pretty sure he’s the pack’s enforcer. It would usually be his job to find anyone even remotely trying to make trouble for the pack. If you and Stiles hadn’t done whatever you did and come back alive, it would have been Peter who’d have hunted down the hunters responsible and delivered Derek’s justice on them. And judging just how in love the Alpha is with the little motor mouth, he would have demanded death. A gory and slow death.”

“So you don’t have a problem with this?” Tony questioned again.

“Sometimes the law can’t help. In this case the law would probably make things worse. This wouldn’t be the first time I took matters into my own hands Tony. You don’t think the guy who actually shot my wife is still alive do you?”

Tony shrugged his eyebrows. “This hasn’t anything to do with Shannon, Gibbs.”

Gibbs huffed out a breath. “Yes and no,” he answered. “Shannon and Kelly are gone. Dead. Never to return. You are very much alive and I’m aiming to keep it that way. So I’ll do what I have to. Also, I killed the hunter that killed Shannon and Kelly, but I could never find who was behind it all. I’m not saying it's the same group, but questioning this guy might give me a lead. And unfortunately this guy isn’t going to break just for me. I can’t glare him down or wait him out. So I’m going to use everything I have to get as much information out of him as possible. Okay?” 

After a few seconds Tony nodded. There wasn’t much he could argue with. His cop’s sense wanted everything done by the book, but he knew there wasn’t a book to go by in this case. Gibbs was right and he’d just have to suck it up and deal with it. He let Gibbs lead them back to the others.

“All set and sorted?” Noah asked, his face worried.

Tony smiled and put on his everything is perfect face. He received multiple snorts for his effort.

“God kid, you could be Stiles’ older brother. I’ve been getting a variation of that smile since he was eight. ‘I’m fine Dadio.’ Meanwhile his leg is broken. Look I get it. As the Sheriff I just want to grab the guys that did this, slap them in cuffs and put them in a cell someplace. But I realise that this sort of trial can’t really happen. The second someone mentioned Werewolfs the case would be thrown out of court. So even though I’m not happy about it, I just have to take a step back and be ready incase I’m needed.”

Tony nodded. “I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling this way then. Okay, well, whenever you want to get started.” He stood back and watched as Gibbs led Peter from the room and Abbi clicked away on her computer. “Well this should take a while folks. Try to make yourselves comfortable while we wait. Ducky, some tea perhaps?”

“Splendid idea. If you’ll give me a hand Ms. Martin?” Ducky asked.

“Wait umm, I’ll help, if you don’t mind Doctor Mallard,” Derek perked up.

“Well of course young man, come with me,” Ducky smiled at the Alpha. “And you must call me Ducky. All my friends do.”

Derek followed the M.E into another room.

“Derek is really fussy about his tea. I imagine making tea with a Brit would be too much to pass up,” Stiles said grinning.

“Oh my god, we may never see them again,” Tony said in mock horror.

“Tony!” A voice called out.

Tony and everyone else turned to find it. Timothy McGee was trying not to run towards them. He skidded to a halt just feet in front of Tony. “In a hurry there McSpeedy?” Tony teased.

“Oh shut up,” McGee said and threw his arms around Tony. “I thought you were dead. When Gibbs called and said you were okay I thought he’d finally snapped. But you’re here. And okay. You are okay aren’t you?”

“I’m fine Timmy. What else did Gibbs tell you?”

“Nothing, just to find the guy that shot you. And I did. He’s with Gibbs and that other guy in interrogation one. Who is that guy by the way? I sorta felt like a piece of meat around him. And ah, who are all these people?” McGee finally noticed the other people in the room.

“Ah sort of a long story, but let's just say they are friends and family of someone I used to know back in college.” He introduced everyone quickly without any elaborations.

“So who was the guy with Gibbs, and why is he in the interrogation room with him?” Tim asked.

“His name is Peter and he’s helping Gibbs get answers quickly,” The red haired girl answered. 

“Right,” Tim drawled skeptically.

“McGee! Good you’re here,” Gibbs came walking back into the room quickly, Peter keeping step with him. 

“Boss?” Tim questioned.

“Gibbs?” Tony asked.

“Calaveras started talking as soon as the door closed. Bragging about how his family were coming for us. Said they hadn’t taken out anyone in the DC area since the Saunders Pack in the early 90’s and this was going to be fun. Playing cops and robbers and the robbers would win. The guy’s a piece of work. So I need to know if you can find his family before they turn up on our front door.” Gibbs looked between Tim and Abbi.

The two looked at each other and Tim walked to another computer terminal. 

“If we have pictures of them we can run a facial rec,” Abbi said. “But we don’t know these guys. We’ll do a search on public records and try to find something.” But she sounded worried and doubtful.

“Allow me to help,” Peter walked to them, swiping through his cell phone. “Ah, here we are. These are who you are looking for. At least some of them.” He handed the cell phone over and Abbi quickly connected it to her computer. Then her fingers flew over her keyboard. Tim doing the same on his terminal.  
  
“I’ve got facial rec running Boss,” Tim said, sounding slightly distracted. “Abbs, if you’ll take…” he trailed off.

“On it,” Abbi picked up his sentence. “You’ll do?”

“Already there. We should know one way or another in a few minutes,” Tim answered. “Meanwhile who wants to tell me what's going on? Last time I saw Tony he was pretty much dead, and there are a whole lot of new people in Autopsy.”

Tony looked around him. He noted the wariness in the Hale Pack’s eyes. He saw Peter sizing Tim up and understood what Gibbs had meant about Peter. Peter wouldn’t hesitate to kill Tim if he thought he was a threat. “McGee,” Tony said seriously and waited until his Probie looked up at him. “You’re right, there is something going on. But,” Tony held up his finger in the age old method. “Before you demand we tell you about it I want you to think if you really truly want to know what it is.”

“Is it illegal?” Tim hazarded.

“Illegal? No. Legal? Maybe. Dangerous? More to some than others. Are there lives at stake? Yes. And for your final question and answer. Do you have to know to be able to help? Not at this current point.” Tony told him.

Tim sighed and his gaze went back to his screen. After a few seconds he looked back up. “As long as I can still help I’ll hold off on knowing everything, but, I might still ask later. Deal?”

“Deal,” Derek Hale answered.

Tony grinned at the shocked look on Tim’s face. The deal involved the Hale Alpha after all.

“Oh, oh, oh. Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs,” Abbi made frantic hand movements and everyone crowded behind her.

“That them?” Gibbs asked gruffly.

“That’s what the facial rec says,” Abbi answered.

“Okay, where are they?” Derek wanted to know.

Tony peered at the street view. “Tim pull up a map of the area Abbi was going through.”

“Got it,” Tim said and turned his terminal so Tony could see it.  
  
Tony walked over to it. Running his fingers over the streets slowly.

“What is it Tony?” Gibbs asked.

“These Calaveras, how smart are they? How ruthless?” He asked.

Peter sucked in a breath. “Their Modus Operandi is a scorched earth policy. Take out everything and everyone. Leave nothing or no one behind as much as possible. Usually they take out the human members first then everyone else. Sometimes they’ll leave a human behind because they just feel like it. But never more than one. Like a punishment. But they are ruthless. And they are fearless. Why?”

“Because if they keep heading the way they appear to be heading, they're going to be outside of Vance’s door in just about an hour. Can they get that information? Would they go after him and his family?” Tony asked.

“Easily,” Stiles answered him. “We’ve had dealings with them before. Sort of, on the peripheral like and from what I could understand of their operation they are well set up technologically. Think of them as Hunter Mafia. They have tech and means. Now who is Vance?”

“Our Boss,” Gibbs answered.

Stiles whistled. “A Director of an alphabet agency. That takes balls. They must want the guy you have here pretty badly.”

“You’d never guess about that. He’s been locked up for years. He had his sentence extended more than once. Guys an asshole,” Tim piped up.

“Or maybe they wanted him in there. Recruiting? Maybe?” Peter mused.

Gibbs ran his fingers through his silver hair. “So, they’d go after Vance, why? To get their man back? Is he that important?”

“Maybe he has information?” Abbi asked. “Or they feel they owe him for letting him stay in jail for so long?”

“Or maybe he just knows someone,” Tim said quietly.

Tony looked at the computer screen again. Tim had split it in two, one side held the map, on the other there was a face Tony recognised. “Jimmy ‘the lip’ Spitz. Number two of the Ragolli family. If our asshole in there got in good with ‘the lip’ that could open a lot of doors for the Calaveras. Help them branch out even or get them more firepower. Yeah it makes sense. Let me guess McSmarty, Robbie boy was rooming with ‘the lip’, right?”

“On the nose. Calaveras and Spitz were cellmates for the past three years,” Tim confirmed.

“Okay then.” Gibbs took out his gun and checked it. “They’re heading for Vance. Maybe to hold him hostage to get their boy back, but we all know they’ll kill him and the kids regardless. So I say we head on over and take them out. It's a good thing Leon and the kids aren’t home this weekend.”

“Actually Jethro. Leon had to cancel their trip. Kayla came down with a nasty little cold this afternoon,” Ducky said.

“Damn. Ducky, call Leon and let him know what's heading for him. Order him to get them all into the panic room he had built.The rest of you come with me. We have to get there, pronto. Abbi, keep checking where they are and let Tony know. McGee move it,” Gibbs ordered and everyone followed.

“Umm, where’s Ziva?” Tony asked.

“She, ah, went home as soon as we brought Calaveras in,” Tim answered, looking uncomfortable.

“Did Gibbs tell her to?” Tony asked.

“No DiNozzo I did not. And she’ll find out how bad the decision she made to leave was very soon. We were still on a case. But, I can’t say I’m not glad she took herself out of the equation.” Gibbs said over his shoulder.

“Not sure how to explain things Agent Gibbs?” Stiles asked with a grin.

“Something like that,” Gibbs answered. Gibbs stopped short and looked at Stiles. “Where did you get those clothes?”

Stiles smirked back at him. “The wonderful Lydia and Erica always carry extra clothes in their bags.”

At the mention of their names the two girls grinned and patted their backpacks.

Gibbs shook his head and started off again.

Tony smiled, life had taken a definite turn.  
  
*****  
Gibbs’ driving had their minivan pulling up in-front of Vance’s house in around a half hour.

Tony turned his gaze on his companions, he was greeted by varying eye colours, red, blue and gold. Then he saw them sniff. 

Derek pointed and nodded. “They made good time.”

Gibbs opened the van door and their companions weren’t human anymore. Two huge wolves streaked out, followed by a number of what looked like a hybrid, half human, half animal. Lydia was pulling on a couple of small oxygen tanks and stepping out after them. She looked back at Stiles over her shoulder and grinned. He laughed back at her and his hands glowed blue. 

Stiles looked at the humans. “Yep folks, werewolves. Two Hales in full shift. Betas in beta form. A pyro Banshee and little old magical me. Stay out of the way. Pick off anyone that gets away from us and stay safe. Especially you Dad.” He stepped out and followed his friends, his pack. 

“Umm, Boss?” McGee squeaked.

Gibbs pulled out his gun and released the safety. “Do as the kid said. Wolves are the first wave, humans bring up the rear and watch their backs. Werewolves are real McGee. Magic too apparently.” Gibbs slid out his door.

McGee grabbed Tony’s shoulder. “Are Elves real?” He asked hopefully.

Tony smiled and shrugged. “Beats me Probie. Until this all happened I thought Claudia was pulling my legs all those years ago. Now come on, I can see the Sheriff wants to get after his kid, and maybe even his boyfriend?” Tony grinned at Noah.

Noah shrugged but he was holding his own revolver steadily. Tony led the way out and they followed him, fanning out to left and right.

In the minute they’d been in the van Tony hadn’t noticed that a Pack of Werewolves was quite devastating. He saw Gibbs calmly shooting anyone left standing and considering they were all armed to the teeth Tony had no qualms about that. He saw a man in the shadows lift his rifle, aiming it at a large black wolf. Tony thought it was Derek . Without blinking Tony had the man in his sights and he squeezed off a shot. The man went down fast and Tony was looking around them again. He heard more shots. He saw heads in neighbouring windows and knew the neighbours were calling the authorities. He hoped no one was taking video or photos and uploading it to the net. “Tim! Call Abbi and get her to hack the social feeds. We can’t let any of this get out.”

“On it,” Tim answered.

“Is that girl using a flamethrower?” Noah gasped.

Tony looked across and sure enough Lydia used her flamethrower to distract a Calaveras so that one of the Betas could catch a breath.

“Yep,” Tony answered now looking to where a bolt of blue lightning hit a rifle, making it explode before a wolf tackled the guy to the ground. “And your kid is a regular Zeus, lightening bolts and all.”

“Oh God, don’t ever tell him that. Please,” Noah groaned. “Is this overkill? We’re only leaving behind a bunch of bodies,” Noah whispered.

Tony risked looking at the town Sheriff for a second, before returning his gaze to the scene before them. “Maybe. Maybe not. If they’d gotten inside Vances’ house, well he has two kids. Two kids that have seen enough already and hurt enough. They lost their mom to a bullet not that long ago. And I know the type of monster Roberto was all those years ago. I couldn’t prove it but I know he used to hire whores and hustlers. Their bodies would be found later, sometimes weeks later. What he did to them, I don’t want to remember. Used to give me nightmares. He learned that from someone and I think that some of those someones are here. I know I’m justifying Noah, but my gut says these people are too dangerous and they don’t have a touch of good in them.”

“So the end justifies the means?” Noah asked.

Tony shrugged. “I’m not comfortable with this, but I have no experience with any of it. So as a cop, I’m looking at it as stopping a potential hostage situation or domestic terrorist attack. And considering how much fire power they’re carrying I don’t think I’m wrong.”

“Terrorists. Right.” Noah sighted with his revolver and fired, killing the man aiming at his son. Noah sniffed once and kept his gun up and ready, his gaze roaming the front yard carefully. “Peter and a couple of the others have jumped the fence to check the back.”

“Abbi has shut down the internet to this area. She intercepted a few feeds and set a trojan to get rid of anything like what she intercepted if it ever hits the waves. She’s even working on a worm to wipe the images from memory chips, cards and drives. Nothing about this will get out. Werewolves. Damn. Okay what else do you need from me?” Tim asked.

“Just keep watch and catch any stragglers,” Gibbs told him, walking back to them. “Area is almost secure.” 

Within a minute it was all over and wolves and hybrids were running back to the van and getting inside. Stiles walked up to Gibbs. “Keys.” He held out his hand and Gibbs dropped the van keys into it. “We’ll be gone by the time you get back. Tony, can you go home with Gibbs tonight, and take your laptop. I think we should Skype. Let me know when you’re there. I already put my digits in your cell while Dr. D was distracted. Oh and I’ll tell Abs you’re going to need a car shall I?”

Gibbs grunted a yes, while Tony nodded, before pulling the younger man in for a hard hug. Stiles hugged him back. Then Tony let him go and a minute later the van was pulling away and the NCIS team were striding to the front door of their Director’s house.

Gibbs pulled out his cellphone and started to dial. “Leon, it's me. It's safe. We’re at the front door.”

“What are we gonna say Boss?” Tim asked.

“That we shot them and a pack of wild wolves were drawn in by it and helped, leaving as fast as they came,” Tony answered grinning.

“Works for me,” Gibbs agreed.

“If you guys say so. Sounds a bit flimsy to me,” Vance said as he opened his front door.

“Didn’t realise you were there sir,” Tony smirked at his Boss.

“You never looked DiNozzo,” Vance told him. “Gibbs I want answers. Give them to me and has SecDef been notified?” 

“I’m sure Ducky followed notification procedures Leon. We pulled in a Calaveras member that shot DiNozzo and almost killed him, if he hadn’t been wearing a vest. He spouted off about family. McGee and Abbi ran some face rec thing and we found them. Tony figured they were coming after you. We came after them. Full stop the end.” Gibbs put his gun away when Vances’ kids could be seen behind him. Kayla looked like she had the cold from hell, huddled in a blanket. They both looked terrified.

“So this was all in an attempt to what? Take my kids and me hostage to get their man released? Sloppy. Very sloppy-” he stopped when he heard his cell phone and answered it quickly, his kids came forward and wrapped themselves around him.

Tony listened to Vance’s responses then saw him notice how his kids clung to him. Tony saw Leon Vance come to a sudden decision.

“Sir if I may interrupt? I have something important to say. I’m afraid I’m going to have to tender my resignation. Effective immediately. This job has taken too much from my children. I’m sure Jethro can step up for a while, until a new Director is appointed or a Deputy promoted. Thank you sir. I’ll speak with you later,” with that Leon Vance hung up on the Secretary of Defence. He held up one hand and looked at Gibbs. “You know what Gibbs? I don’t care. About any of it. This mess is now in your hands. You clean it up. My kids and I are going back inside to forget about all of this. Oh DiNozzo?”

Tony looked up at his name. 

“Thanks for the idea of a Panic Room.” Leon turned his back on them and ushered his kids inside, closing the door behind him.

“Fuck,” Gibbs sighed. “I am not dealing with this Temp Director shit again. The paperwork alone is enough to make a man wanna drink and not stop.”

Tony chuckled. “Well you gotta admit dealing with this particular situation will be easier if you are in charge.” Tony felt the hand rise to his hair, but it just tweaked a couple of strands. Then they had the local LEOs, a number of alphabet agencies and M.Es to deal with. Tony doubted he’d see his bed for hours yet, let alone his private laptop.   
*****  
Walking into Gibbs house after the man was relieving. The paperwork, the interviews, the usual rigmarole of closing off a case had been made harder by the knowledge that the Calaveras had also been the ones that had killed Gibbs’ pack. Roberto Callaveras had sung like a canary. Telling them everything about the organisation including the time they’d taken out this small family pack by hiring a sniper to take out the humans, starting with a mother and daughter whose husband was a sniper in the Marines. He hadn’t named the Pack outright, but the timing had fit. Tony thought he’d have to hold Gibbs back. Instead the older man had clung onto Tony’s hand and breathed through his pain. Later he’d collapsed on Tony’s shoulder and cried himself dry.

Now they were home. Roberto Callaveras was in a Psych Unit because no one believed the crap he was spouting. Tony closed the door behind him and blinked when he heard Gibbs lock it. He kept walking to the coffee table and set his laptop up. While it booted up he sent a text to Stiles.

“I’m hitting the head,” Gibbs told him. Tony nodded once a little distracted. He smiled when Stiles text back immediately.

“Awesome dude. Give me 10.”

Tony put his cell down and leaned back against the sofa, wiggling a little to find a more comfortable position on the old thing. He sighed and stretched his arms over his head, locking them behind his neck and closing his eyes.

“You look comfortable,” Gibbs' voice held a grin.

“Mhmm,” Tony hummed, not bothering to open his eyes.

“So,” Gibbs hedged. “What would you say if a guy said he wanted to fuck you?”

Tony swallowed and stiffened. He sucked in a breath through his nose and wondered how this would pan out. Bloody or brilliant. He licked his lips nervously then spoke. “I’d tell him to get in my lap first.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Gibbs sighed.

Tony felt the sofa dip then a weight settled on him. He opened his eyes and found he had a lapful of man. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you sitting in my lap?”

“Aha,” Gibbs grinned and wiggled his ass.

Tony bit down on his lip to stop a groan and bought his hands down wrapping them around Jethro’s hips.

“So, now you’re in my lap, whatcha gonna do?” Tony teased.

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of something,” Jethro smirked and leaned forward, his lips finding Tony’s easily.

Tony relaxed under Gibbs and let the other man kiss him for a few seconds before he opened his lips and started to kiss back. His hands tightened on Jethro’s hips and he pulled him a little more forward, a little closer. He let his tongue and Jethro’s dance before he invaded Jethro’s mouth and sought out his unique taste. Coffee and bourbon as he expected, but with a sweetness that surprised him. No one would ever describe Jethro as sweet, yet he tasted sweet. Not the sweetness of sugar or sweetener, but the sweetness of clear spring water. 

Tony moaned into Jethro’s mouth and moved his hands to find the silver hair. Carding into it and pulling his head closer. Tony found a hunger growing in him. A need for control. A desire to take what was being readily offered. He shifted and tipped them both over, twisting so Jethro landed under him. He pulled his lips away from their kiss and slid up Jethro’s body, pushing Jethro’s legs further apart with his own to hover over the older man.

“You ah, you wanna show me who's boss Tony? Exerting some dominance?” Jethro asked softly.

“A few hours ago I was dead. Not the first time I’ve faced death. Usually I’ve just been close. This time if it hadn’t been for Claudia, it would have been permanent. So I think at this point I’m going to take some of your advice, and follow my gut. Is that gonna be a problem?” Tony asked.

Jethro grinned softly and lifted his knees, cradling Tony between his legs, his hands slowly moving through his hair. “Not a problem from my position.” Then he pulled Tony’s head down for another kiss. 

Tony chuckled and went with it, kissing Jethro as Jethro kissed him. The give and take new and wonderful. He could do this all night, every night. In fact it was so good he was hearing ringing in his ears. A grunt from Jethro made him pay more attention. “What’s wrong?” he whispered.

“Don’t know, I’m hearing things,” Jethro answered.

Tony blinked himself back to the present and sighed. He reached out an arm and turned his laptop so he could see the screen. Stiles and Derek were there. Tony sighed and hit the key to accept the call.

“Hey guys ah…” Stiles started.

“Are we interrupting something?” Derek asked, trying to suppress a grin.

“Yes,” Tony answered and pulled himself off Jethro to sit on the sofa.

“Yup,” Jethro agreed and sat up too.

“Want us to call back later?” Stiles asked.

Tony sighed and smiled. “It's alright. How's everything at home?”

“Ahh well you know, same old same old,” Stiles said and sat back in his seat.

Tony looked at Derek who was staring at Stiles.

“Derek?” Tony queried.

“Same old, same old?” Derek scoffed. “If it hadn’t been for Noah and Peter and the amount of access they had to I can’t even think what, we’d have been screwed. Noah and Peter were able to hide and delete records and trails. But Stiles is right, we’re good here. I guess you’re good there?”

Tony shrugged. “Our boss has quit and Jethro is Acting Director for now. He really hates it. Too much paperwork. The goons that attacked Vance are all dead. A pack of animals took most of them out. And the guy that shot me is sitting in the loony bin. The Doctors are sure he’s delusional, spouting stuff about werewolves if you can believe it? So we’re okay. What’s next on the agenda?”

“We’re going to need to talk in person,” Stiles said.

“Well we can probably fly there in a few days, or you could come here?” Tony asked.

“Actually I’ve got a better idea. Tony, can you feel something different in your head, the back of your mind, like a buzzing?” Stiles asked.

Tony thought about it and noticed something in the back of his mind. He nodded.

“That’s me, or I should say the link between you and me. Can you sorta, tap into it?” Stiles asked, standing up. “When you’re ready, do what I do.”

Tony closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the tiny voice in his head that sounded just like Stiles. He let it grow until he could hear it easily. He opened his eyes and stood up, instinct moving him. He glanced at the laptop screen and saw Stiles was holding his hands apart, something blurry swirling in between them. Tony mimicked him. He felt strange, like he was empty and full all at the same time. Then he felt it was time. Time for what he wasn’t sure but he knew it was time. He pushed and felt something form between his hands. Looking at it he saw it was blurry and swirling. A second later the time felt right again and he pushed, this time mentally and physically, pushing his hands palms out, in front of him. The blurry swirling grew. Expanded and started to sound like a wind vortex. It swirled like a vertical whirlpool. A whirlpool which Derek and Stiles stepped through before it closed.

“Oh dude, it worked,” Stiles whooped and threw himself at Tony.

Tony chuckled and accepted the hug, hugging him back. “What the hell was that?”

“That man, was a wormhole. I think this connection we have means we can open wormholes to each other and hopefully back again. Not sure, I haven’t been able to experiment with it yet. It's all magic man and unfortunately I think most of it is going to have to be instinct,” Stiles said quickly.

Tony flopped back on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. He rubbed his face vigorously. “Now I can do magic. Magic,” he kept muttering to himself. He felt a hand on his wrist and he let whoever it was pull his hand away from his face.

“Too much?” Jethro asked softly.

Tony huffed. “No, Not really. I just need a minute to, you know, deal with my new crazy. First dead man walking, or maybe I should say, dead man transported. Then you know werewolves and now magic. How much more is there going to be to this supernatural sundae?” His question was met by three shrugs and he couldn’t help laughing. “Well you guys are no help,” he pouted.

“Can’t really help you with a lot of that but I can make you an offer,” Derek spoke.

Tony arched his eyebrows.

“You and Stiles are linked. Stiles is a very important member of my Pack. I’m offering you a place in my Pack. You’ll always have someone to cover your back, on your six. Support, family. Even if we’re on different sides of the country, you’ll never be alone,” Derek offered almost shyly. 

Tony heard Jethro’s breath catch and looked at him. “I guess this is something big? Important?”

Jethro swallowed. “Yeah.”

“I’m offering the same to Gibbs. No matter what you decide Tony, Gibbs will be offered a place in the Hale pack,” Derek said.

Jethro fell next to Tony on the sofa. Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Big huh?” Tony whispered.

“Yeah.” Jethro nodded.

Tony sighed and stretched out his neck until he felt it pop nicely. His instinct told him to accept the offer. The cop in him wanted him to reject the past however many hours as a bad dream. But he wasn’t an idiot. Claudia had handed him a gift, he wasn’t about to insult her or her memory by rejecting it. “So how do we do this?” he asked.

Derek smiled and relaxed. “You’re human so it's not hard. I scent mark you. Leave something of my scent with you. The others will send stuff too so you smell of the Pack not just the Alpha. Any other Werewolf that smells you will know you’re a member of my pack and will have to face me if they hurt you.”

“Huh, okay then. Let's do this.” Tony stood and accepted the hand Derek quickly held out to him. Derek pulled him in until their bodies were flush together, then Tony felt Derek’s stubble against his cheek, then his jaw and finally his neck, while Derek breathed in his scent and one hand massaged the back of his neck and into his hairline. Derek started on his right side and slowly worked his way to his left. Tony slowly went from tense and uncomfortable to relaxed and leaning into Derek’s strength, letting the Alpha shore him up and make him stronger. Then Derek was standing back and Tony felt stunned but complete. The buzz he associated with Stiles in the back of his mind felt happy and content. He cast a gaze at Stiles and sure enough he looked happy enough to burst.

Tony heard a sniff and looked to his side. Derek had Jethro in the same hold as he’d had Tony. The sniff came from Jethro who had tears running down his face. Derek scented Jethro slowly and almost gently while Jethro cried, then the Alpha pulled Jethro into a hug and Tony felt himself being pushed forward by Stiles until they were both wrapped around the other men.

“We have you Jethro,” Derek said softly. “We can’t replace what you lost, but we can be here for you now. We can help you move forward.”

Jethro nodded and pulled back after a minute. He rubbed his face with his hands roughly and breathed deeply for a few seconds before clearing his throat and straightening up. “Okay then. Now what?”

Stiles laughed and Derek narrowed his eyes at him before flicking his nose, making Stiles stop in shock and everyone else laugh at the face he was making.

“Now, nothing,” Derek said grinning. “Now life gets back to normal, or as normal as it gets. I contact the local Alpha and clear it with her I think. Let her know that I have two pack members here, and maybe more to come. I’ll make sure she knows that I’m not making a move on her territory. I think the Hale Pack might have a treaty with one of the Packs here. I’ll have to have Peter look into it. Anyway now you and we just get on with life. You contact us if you need anything. We’ll do the same.”

“Yeah nothing changes,” Stiles smirked.

Tony knew Stiles was going to drop something on them and waited.

“Nothing changes except for you being expected to make it to Pack barbecues and get togethers. And now Tony and I can do wormhole travel the only excuse you get is work. That’s the only excuse dad’s getting so that goes the same for you too. Which reminds me the first one is at the Pack House next Saturday. Be there by 5. It’s also a full moon so wear something you can run in or at least be comfortable.” Stiles said happily.

Tony ran his fingers over his mouth and suddenly started to laugh. “Fuck, life’s gonna get wild.”

“That’s what you get when you run with a pack of wolves, dude. But don’t worry, you’ll love it.” Stiles punched Tony in the shoulder.

“That’s just it Stiles.” Tony grinned. “I already do.” He moved his arm to wrap around Jethro’s waist and pull him into his side.

Jethro relaxed into the hold and curled his own arm around Tony.

“Time for us to go,” Derek clapped his hands together. “Stiles?”

“Yeah. Okay. Okay. Give me a second. I’ve never done this before. It might work or we might need to call Peter to arrange a lift. I got to Tony cause we were working together or maybe cause I was coming to him.” Stiles bit his lip and started to rub his hands together.

Tony walked over to him and searched his instincts. “My instinct says you should be able to do it. Just think about where you want to end up. Living room? Bedroom? Movies suggest somewhere out of the way of other people. When you feel the power is enough then push it out and push it open. Does that make sense?”

Stiles nodded. “That’s what I did to get here. Only I was thinking about you. This shit is all instinct, and I can’t always trust mine.”

Tony looked over at Jethro who after a second nodded seriously. “Well if you can’t trust your instinct, trust Jethro’s. His gut is famous and he says we’re on the right track.”

Stiles huffed out a breath and suddenly the blurry whirling sphere was between his hands, slowly it swirled until Stiles pushed it away from his body a few feet. There it grew into the vertical whirlpool from before. Stiles dropped his hands to his side and shrugged. “Well…”

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and walked them both forward. “If we get home alright, we’ll let you know,” he said his chin pointing at the still open Skype call. “Oh I might offer Abbi, Dr. Mallard and the rest of your team to become Pack. Think about it and let me know what you think,” Derek said then he and Stiles walked through the portal together and the portal shrank and blinked out. 

Tony turned his gaze to his laptop, he was holding his breath. Stiles’ face was soon smiling at him, Derek stood behind him grinning proudly before he pulled Stiles away from the laptop. He was moving in for a kiss before Stiles had a chance to close the connection. Tony chuckled and hung up the call. “Well that was more than I ever expected. Now what?”

“Now?” Jethro asked. “Now we go upstairs. I haven’t been fucked through the floor in years. You up to it?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Up to it? You’ve got five minutes to get upstairs and naked on a bed. Your time starts now.”

Jethro was halfway to the stairs in seconds. Tony grinned and did a round of the house, making sure doors and windows were locked before he climbed the stairs. He made for the only room that was lit. He stopped at the door and looked at the bed.

Jethro lay there. Naked and grinning. On the dark grey comforter. One knee raised, the other leg flat. One arm over his head and the other playing with his hard cock. But what stopped Tony in his tracks looked like glass and was winking at him from Jethro’s asshole. “Is that a glass plug?” He asked.

Jethro smirked. “Not glass. Too dangerous. Clear hard plastic.”

“How long have you been wearing it?” Tony breathed.

“Since we got back,” Jethro grinned.

Tony prowled forward. He climbed on the bed when his knees hit it. Somehow, and he wasn’t sure how, he was naked. He had a vague recollection of stripping off at the door but wasn’t sure. He crawled up the bed and over Jethro until they were flush and Tony let his weight rest on the other man. “How do you want this?”

“I’ve been wearing a plug that sits on my prostate. I’m lubed and ready. My emotions have gone through a fucking huricane. I’m raw and open. And I’m letting the man of my dreams know he’s everything I want and have wanted for years. What do you think I want Tony?” Jethro asked breathlessly.

“I think this time you want to be fucked hard and fast. I think next time you’ll want long and slow, but right now you want to take those raw emotions and be fucked raw. Am I right?” Tony asked, his hand slowly moving to the plug.

“Right,” Jethro said and arched against him.

“Good. Lube? Condoms?” Tony asked.

“Top drawer.”

Tony reached into the drawer and pulled out two condoms and the lube. Without waiting he opened one condom and rolled it on his aching hard dick. Then he opened the second one and rolled it onto Jethro’s hard and beautiful cock. Then he lubed up and set himself between Jethro’s legs carefully. He leaned down and took Jethro’s mouth in a brutal kiss. He used one hand to pull the plug free and the other hand to place his cock at the entrance to Jethro’s body. He pushed in carefully. Jethro’s passage was smooth and accommodating after his time with the plug. Jethro was moaning, his head rolling on his pillow.

Tony leaned over him, setting his elbows either side of his lover’s head. “Look at me,” he whispered.

Jethro bit his lip and stilled his head, his gaze locking to Tony’s.

Tony smiled at him, Jethro smoothed his hands up Tony’s sides and smiled back. “Hey,” he said softly. “I thought the idea was to do me hard and fast?”

Tony moved his head from side to side. “A part of me wants to make this almost brutal. The rest of me wants to take my time. I guess I’ll have to compromise.” Tony said and pulled out slowly before slamming himself back into Jethro, hard enough to move him up the bed. He repeated the slow pull out and harsh thrust back in, over and over until Jethro was moaning Tony’s name. Tony had moved their hands. He twined their fingers together and placed them above Jethro’s head, stopping his head from hitting the headboard on every thrust. Sweat was rolling down Tony’s back and down his face. He was breathing hard, panting.

Jethro pushed up enough to nip at Tony’s chin, grinning at him while he did it.

Tony blinked down at him, shocked at the playfulness Jethro had just shown him. “Mmmm, you like to play in bed? No you like to play. In relationships, you like to play.” Tony was amazed at seeing this side of the man he’d known for so long. “I’m going to enjoy learning new things about you every day.”

“Relationships are all about fun and love and being together. Now please finish me because this slow, fast thing you’ve got going on is about to kill me.” Jethro was panting. A red flush extended from his chest to his face. He was sweat wet, his hair plastered to his head, his cock hard and purple through the condom. The legs around Tony’s waist were starting to tremble.

Tony lowered himself completely, trapping Jethro’s cock between their bodies, and locked their lips together. Jethro opened for the kiss quickly. Tony accepted the invitation and claimed Jethro’s mouth completely, all the while speeding his thrusts into Jethro’s more than willing body. With every push and pull in and out of his body, Tony could feel his stomach rubbing against Jethro’s cock. The sensation made his lover shiver. Tony pulled his lips away. “You okay?”

“More than okay. Don’t stop,” he panted.

“Anything you want,” Tony promised and increased his thrusts, enjoying the look of ecstasy on Jethro’s face.

Jethro’s eyes started to roll back before every blink. His muscles began to tense. His breathing became erratic. If Tony hadn’t been feeling the same things he'd be worried. As it was he knew they were both on the brink of orgasm. He sucked in another deep breath and pushed himself into his lover as far as he could. When he bottomed out fully he swivelled his hips, pressing just a little harder on Jethro’s prostate. The effect had Jethro whining deep in his throat and bucking his hips. Tony held on tight and groaned when that glorious channel tightened around him. He half tried to pull out and ended up pressing back in instead. His orgasm rushing out of him. He could feel Jethro’s cock pulsing between their bellies and his own cock pulsing within Jethro. Jethro’s legs were locked around him while the man’s bucking gentled. Tony rode out their orgasms, not even trying to control his or Jethro’s movements. He knew he wouldn’t be able to. He just tried to desperately hold on. He waited until the aftershocks subsided and the shake became a tremble, then helped the other man lower his legs before they cramped.

Jethro lay flopped there, a small grin on his face, his eyes open and shining. Tony chuckled and rolled off him. “No one would ever believe me if I told them you look all wide eyed and innocent after sex.”

“Huh?” Jethro asked.

Tony chuckled some more. “You’re also apparently non verbal after sex. But most people would say you’re non verbal most of the time. Fool them.”

Jethro rolled his head to look at Tony, the grin wider and eyes beaming. He took in a deep breath. “Words are hard after what you just did to me. Now shut up Tony. Afterglow. Enjoy it.”

Tony reached over and kissed Jethro’s cheek. “Afterglow. Got it. That's the reason for the condoms. Less clean up.” He carefully removed the condom he’d placed on Jethro, enjoying the shivers his touch caused, then he removed his own and looked around for a waste basket. He saw one near the dresser and pushed himself up and off the bed to drop the used condoms in it. Then on impulse he kicked the waste basket closer to the bed. He figured they’d need it again soon.

Looking at the bed he saw Jethro falling asleep. “Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake up and let me help you get into bed,” he whispered.

Jethro opened one eye and narrowed it again, raising an eyebrow. “Sleeping Beauty?” he asked softly.

“Yep. You’re beautiful and falling asleep. It fits, at least for me. Now come on, time we got into bed,” Tony told him.

Grumbling and sighing Jethro rolled over and somehow Tony managed to get him under the sheet and blankets before he climbed over and got into bed beside him. As soon as Tony was settled Jethro rolled into him and wormed his way into Tony’s arms. Tony sighed happily and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. “You know we’ve got a lot to talk about don’t you?”

“Yeah Tony. I know. Are any of them going to be deal breakers?” Jethro asked, his voice smaller than Tony had ever expected to hear from the man.

“If I had any deal breakers when it came to you they would have been years ago. You know the Ziva B.S. The way you treated me after Mexico was another. We have some pretty fucked up history Jethro, but I’ve stuck to your six this long. I can’t see much that would push me away. Of course if you start treating me like shit again now I’ll fuck you threw the mattress then make you sleep on the sofa for a month or two. Or else I’ll just make you sleep on the sofa,” Tony told him.

Jethro chuckled and rubbed his face against Tony’s chest. “I’d rather you just told me I was behaving like an ass.”

“As you wish,” Tony said, holding Jethro closer. “How is work going to go?”

Jethro shrugged. “After this B.S about me sitting in the big chair until they push someone over to us, I’m gonna retire. I’m getting too old for that shit. The team will go to you and you can make any changes you need. My suggestion would be to move Ziva to the terrorism unit. Probably keep McGee if he can keep his head straight and out of his own ass and pull in two more probies. Train them your way. Do you think you can handle having a stay at home husband?”

“Husband?” Tony asked.

“In a little while, yeah,” Jethro answered.

“I like your plans Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I can get behind all of those,” Tony sighed.

“Good, now get some sleep. Tomorrow is probably going to be another long ass day. Thank god we finished the paperwork about this last FUBAR before we came home. I’ll check it tomorrow and file it somewhere deep and dark. The less people that read it the better. We don’t want anyone else to do what the Calaveras did. Planning to take the Director hostage to get their man released. The Directors of the Agencies don’t have special security and shouldn’t need it,” Jethro sighed again.

“It’s shown us one weakness though. They found Vance’s address too easily. We’re going to have to suggest that Directors have their addresses and families hidden from casual searches and anything over a casual search should flag a report with the FBI or CIA. Or at least something like that.” Tony shrugged and wiggled down further in the bed, stifling a yawn. “Good night Jethro.”

“Good night Tony. I love you,” Jethro whispered.

Tony’s eyes shot open and he smiled. He smoothed his lips over Jethro’s soft hair. “I love you.” Jethro was right. Tomorrow would be another long day, followed by many more long days, but he had someone waiting for him to come home now after each long day and a whole new Pack of people wanting to see him on the regular. And he could see them regularly too, as soon as he figured out this magic shit. Magic, huh, who knew? Maybe he’d be able to do more, maybe not, even if his instinct said Claudia’s gift was a gift that kept on giving and growing. It had given him this at least. His old friend had given him more than he’d ever expected or asked for. Tony grinned and closed his eyes. “Thanks Claudia,” he whispered and listened as Jethro snored softly on his chest.

“You’re welcome, Hun,” The voice was so soft Tony wasn’t sure he’d heard it, but he smiled anyway as he fell asleep.


End file.
